Individuals commonly utilize computing devices to communicate with one or more contacts on a daily basis. Various functions, such as instant message applications or email applications are generally used instead of calling a person on the telephone or physically going to see someone. Such information exchange can occur when a person enters information (e.g., text, visual, audio, and so on) into a display area of a device and communicates with the one or more contacts in a back-and-forth manner without using a telephone or other method of communication. This almost instantaneous communication can allow a user and various contacts in disparate locations or even within the same office to communicate in a real time fashion.
There can be a proliferation of incoming communications (e.g., email, text messages and so forth) and a single individual can receive hundreds of communications in a single day. With this enormous amount of incoming information, it can be difficult to determine which communications are important and should be handled in a reasonable amount of time compared with those that are not as important and can be disregarded for a while. Additionally, the individual receiving the incoming communications has tasks and other duties to perform and might not have much time available for reviewing each incoming communication. As such, a user can unintentionally overlook an important email and might have to deal with the consequences of such actions.